


This is Nice

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Day 2, Domestic Fluff, EddieDiazWeek2021, I love yous, Kisses, M/M, Snuggling, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: After a long day and a family picnic Eddie and his boyfriend snuggle on the couch and Eddie thinks about how lucky he is.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz/Josh Russo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	This is Nice

Christopher was in bed, he was wiped out from the big 118 picnic today. It was nice to finally be able to have big get-togethers again, they'd all missed it. Seeing Carla had been a great surprise and had made Christopher's day.

Now the little guy, well not so little really, was in bed and Eddie lay on the couch some cheesy old movie on the tv and the man he loved in his arms. Eddie sighed softly, lifting his hand to gently card through the dark hair of the head resting on his chest.

The relationship had been a surprise but Eddie was happier than he could remember being in a long time. He smiled softly, looking down as he felt his boyfriend's head shift slightly to look up at him.

“This is nice.” He murmured, watching Josh's lips curl into a smile.

“I was just going to say that.” The dispatcher shifted up slightly and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Love you.”

Eddie's heart skipped a beat like it had every time since the first time he'd hear that, “Love you too.”

Josh lay his head back down and hummed softly, “M'tired.”

“So let's go to bed.”

“Okay.”

They got up slowly, sharing soft kisses as they tidied up, turned off the tv, made sure the doors were locked and then headed to bed. Eddie'd been worried about dating a guy but Christopher was smart, he knew about Michael and David, and about Hen and Karen and he didn't much care. Love was love in his boy's eyes and Eddie couldn't be happier or proud of how open and accepting his son was.

As they snuggled up in bed Eddie smiled at Josh, “This is nice too.”

“Yeah, it is.”

They shared one more kiss and then let sleep claim them, today had been perfect.


End file.
